


Merry Christmas

by JamieS1025



Series: Band AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BoldYuuri, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, No Smut, Saramakeslingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor expects to spend Christmas alone but is treated to several surprises.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing. lol.  
> Merry Christmas, Everyone!  
> Yuuri's lingerie is based on this lovely piece.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://phyxalia.tumblr.com/post/170501448732/make-me-your-one-and-only>  
> 

The worst thing about the holidays was spending them alone. Viktor had become accustomed to solitude during the festive season. Most of his bandmates returned home for the holidays, and although he dodged a few welcoming invites, he did not was to burden his friends. To add insult to injury, this year he couldn’t even spend it with Yuuri, who was touring somewhere on the west coast. He had barely managed to snag a last-minute flight home himself.

He enters his penthouse apartment with a heavy sigh, dropping his bags by the door. The room is warm from the low fire sparking in the fireplace. The only other light is provided from a few select candles spread throughout the room. His stereo is playing some low, classical Christmas music. It’s nice, familiar, comforting.

And completely wrong. Viktor realizes that his apartment should be cold, dark, and _empty_ at the moment. He wonders briefly if an intruder would take the time to jazz up his place before murdering him. There's a gun in the safe in his bedroom, and knives on the counter of the kitchen, but his plot of self-defense is cut short when the bedroom door opens to reveal Katsuki Yuuri. His hair is damp, and he’s dressed only in Viktor’s short robe.

“Oh, hey baby. I was wondering when you’d get home. I made some dinner.”

It’s an endearing domestic statement that has Viktor’s heart fluttering. He must be staring because Yuuri calls his name.

“What are you doing here?" Viktor whispers, voice cracking. He doesn't want to cry but suddenly feels one-thousand emotions building up inside of him. Yuuri must notice from the small smile that takes his lips and approaches to pull the taller man into a hug.

“It’s Christmas,” he murmurs lightly, “and your birthday is tomorrow. You know I couldn’t miss that.”

“But your tour,” Viktor sniffles, burying his face into his boyfriend’s warm neck.

“It’ll be there when I fly back out, _Vitya._ I wanted to be home with you.”

He breaks, choking back a sob. He’ll blame it on the soft classical music later or that the fire sparked an ember into his eye, but right now, he cries. Yuuri’s arms are a comforting weight around his neck, hand gently cradling his head.

Yuuri hushes him quietly until the last sob, holding him like something precious. When Viktor pulls back, he frames his face with tender hands and wipes away the trail of tears left behind. He finds it oddly romantic that the classical version of _I’ll Be Home For Christmas_ starts playing in the background.

“Why are you crying,” Yuuri asks.

He shrugs timidly. “I don’t know. I just didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Oh _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri whispers, yanking him back into a hug. His hold is tighter this time, desperate. “There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. You know that, don't you?"

“Yeah.” He knows. The feeling is mutual. But the underlying fact that Yuuri jumped on a last-minute flight to travel halfway across the country is still doing funny things to his heart. His hold tightens, just a little.

Reluctantly, Yuuri pulls away first. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and a shower. I'm sure you're tired."

____

 

After a hot meal and an even hotter shower, Viktor exits his bedroom feeling like a new man. His emotions have mostly stabilized since his overwhelming display, but the sight of Yuuri curled up on the couch with a hot cup of tea still has his heart clenching. At the sound of the door opening, Yuuri looks away from the sweeping skyline and pats the spot next to him. Viktor does not need to be told twice. If he sits a little too close to Yuuri, well, no one mentions it.

“Are you feeling better now?” Yuuri asks, setting his tea aside.

"Yeah, sorry. I just really thought you weren't coming home. I've missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Yuuri leans into his boyfriend, allowing Viktor to wrap an arm around his shoulders. It creates the perfect opportunity to nuzzle at Viktor's collarbone.

“Well, good thing I’m here then. We can cuddle up and watch some cheesy Christmas movie.”

Yuuri hums low, pressing warm lips to the side of Viktor’s neck. “Actually, I was thinking you could open your Christmas present.”

Viktor frowns. “You said no presents this year.”

“I know but I just couldn’t help myself. I knew you would love it the minute I saw it. I had to beg Sara to express ship it out.”

The name has Viktor pausing. There is only one Sara that Yuuri would be referring too so casually, but she is someone that he would never imagine receiving a gift from. He pulls back to look down at his boyfriend and catches the telltale signs of a smirk on Yuuri’s lips.

“Why would Sara be sending you anything, love?” Viktor asks skeptically.

Instead of answering with words, Yuuri pulls away to straddle Viktor’s hips. The sides of the robe ride up to reveal creamy, thick thighs that Viktor’s hand automatically settle on. He can feel Yuuri shift just a little to push downward, grinding.

Yuuri does not stop there and reaches to tug at the tie around his robe, allowing the silk to slide off his shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, Viktor,” he purrs, and it goes straight to his dick.

Yuuri is bathed in gold. From the impressive design of gold pattern weaving around his neck to the gold ribbons crossing over his chest and lower abdomen, to the golden panties- Yuuri is completely covered in gold. Viktor is forced to clamp his mouth shut to avoid drool sliding down his chin.

The tiny smirk of playfulness has Viktor worried about his condition in the morning, but the thought it so small that he throws it aside.

“You look absolutely beautiful, _zolotse_ ,” he whispers instead. Yuuri’s smirk turns soft.

He leans in to press gentle lips to his boyfriend, hands framing his face to keep him from looking anywhere else.

Viktor finds it slightly amusing because nothing could ever take his eyes off Yuuri in the first place. He’s going to marry that man one day. He can already feel it.

He pushes those thoughts down and instead clears his throat lightly. “Well, I do believe I would like to open the rest of my gift in the bedroom.”

“Oh? Is that so? And if I decline?” Yuuri’s playful voice enquires.

“Oh darling, I can be very persuasive.” He wraps his hands around strong thighs and hoists Yuuri up as his stands. His boyfriend is forced to wrap his legs around his waist, shrieking in laughter at the sudden movement. He carries him in the direction of the bedroom, Yuuri’s halfhearted pleas to put him down following along.

“Not a chance,” he murmurs after they cross the threshold. “I am never letting you go.”

Yuuri can’t help but pull him into another heated kiss just as Viktor kicks the bedroom door shut behind them.

If neither of them leaves the bedroom for the rest of the night, well, no one is around to mention it anyway.


End file.
